Autonomous vehicles, vehicles that are capable of sensing their environment and navigating without or with reduced human input, are in development. At present, they are in experimental testing and not in widespread commercial use. Existing approaches require expensive and complicated on-board systems, making widespread implementation a substantial challenge.
Alternative systems and methods that address these problems are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/628,331, filed Jun. 20, 2017, and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 62/626,862, filed Feb. 6, 2018, the disclosures which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety (referred to herein as a CAVH system).
The invention provides systems and methods for an Intelligent Road Infrastructure System (IRIS), which facilitates vehicle operations and control for connected automated vehicle highway (CAVH) systems. IRIS systems and methods provide vehicles with individually customized information and real-time control instructions for vehicle to fulfill the driving tasks such as car following, lane changing, and route guidance. IRIS systems and methods also manage transportation operations and management services for both freeways and urban arterials.